Tolos
Tolos was a coastal city in central Essos, found on the northwest coast of Slaver's Bay, west of Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen. It served primarily as a stopping point for travellers from the Free Cities seeking the sail to the Far East nations of Qarth and Yi Ti, before its destruction at the hands of Harmund Hoare and Johanna of the Red Hands after the city declared independence from their rule. Layout * The Harbour - Although not as grand, spectacular or large as the harbours of Volantis or Meereen, it would not be amiss of a visitor to acknowledge that Tolos is a city built around its port-city heritage, and the well organised and maintained nature of Tolos' harbour reflects this. Lined by garden boxes filled with odd yellow and orange shrubs that seem to thrive in the unpleasantly humid heat that sits upon the city, the wharves and quays of the city are capable of mooring nearly five hundred merchant cogs at any given time. * Slinger's Hall - In the eastern portion of the city is the Slinger's Hall, a mass of barracks, towers and courtyards dedicated to the training of the Slingers that Tolos is famed across the Known World for. The soft lead balls so capable of shredding human flesh and bone are forged close by in a series of forges that exist specifically for the task. * Black Cliff Tower - On the northern aspect of the city, the city walls blend into the cliff face directly, so the Tolosi instead built a tower of granite and limestone to fortify the potential area of weakness in their defences. Exactly two hundred narrow slits exist between the brick work of the tower, through which slingers can harry any force that tries to approach via the cliff path. Recent History Tolos marks the easternmost border of the territory claimed by the Empire of New Valyria, a kingdom comprised of the peoples and territories of the cities of Mantarys, Elyria, Oros, and Tyria seeking to rebuild the glory of Old Valyria before the Doom. After the War of Four Skirmishes, the port city finally fell, and has been considered part of their territory ever since, although dominion remains tenuous at best, as the Tolosi are a stubborn people. The Raping Of Tolos In 281 AC, the Black Fleet stormed the harbour of Tolos after chaos was stirred withing the city walls by Ravos Hoare. The city's ships were no match for the Black Fleet or the men and women who manned the the ships. All four Ghiscari families met the soldiers and sailors of the Black Fleet on the streets of Tolos but they all fell and if they did not - they surrendered. After the battle, the Black Fleet reaped the rewards. All male slaves in the city were eager to join the Fleet and all female slaves wanted to join with Captain Johanna of the Red Hands. Two-Hundred and Thirty-One Sellswords joined as did One-Hundred and Seventy Sellsails, bringing with them three warships. Six-Hundred and Eighty-Four freemen of the city also joined the Hoares and their companions and the nobles were offered to the Lost Legion. Not many riches were found in the city but the Black Fleet kept control of it, to build ships when needed. Category:Slaver's Bay Category:City Category:The Empire of New Valyria Category:Essos